A multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC), a capacitor component, is a chip type condenser mounted on the printed circuit boards of several types of electronic products such as an image display device, including a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), or the like, a computer, a smartphone, a mobile phone, and the like, serving to charge and discharge electricity.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor as described above may be used as a component in various electronic apparatuses due to advantages thereof such as a small size, high capacitance, and ease of mountability. In accordance with miniaturization and high output of various electronic devices such as computers, mobile devices, and the like, demand for miniaturization and high capacitance in multilayer ceramic capacitors has increased.
In order to simultaneously achieve miniaturization and high capacitance in a multilayer ceramic capacitor, there is a need to decrease thicknesses of dielectric layers and internal electrodes to increase the number of stacked dielectric layers and internal electrodes. Currently, the thickness of a dielectric layer has reached about 0.6 μm, and has been continuously thinned.
However, when the dielectric layer is formed to have a thickness less than 0.6 μm, it may be difficult to secure withstand voltage characteristics, and a defect caused by insulation resistance (IR) deterioration of the dielectric layer may be increased, such that quality, a yield, and the like, may be deteriorated.